DEATH THE KID: The Owner's Guide and Manual
by monkeybait
Summary: If you are reading this, than you are now in proud possession of your very own DEATH THE KID!


**DEATH THE KID: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

If you are reading this, than you are now the proud possessor of your own DEATH THE KID! For maximum enjoyment of said unit, and so that you are completely knowledgeable of your unit's behaviors, actions, etc., we encourage you to read this manual.

* * *

**Basic Information**

Name: DEATH THE KID (also responds to the nickname 'Kid')

Manufacturing Date: 3/30/2009

Place of Manufacturing: Shinigami & Co.

Genetic Type: Friendly; Serious; Spastic

Height: Short - Below Average - Average - Above Average - Tall

Weight: Light - Below Average - Average - Above Average - Obese

* * *

**Accessories**

(2) Shinigami's head rings

(1) Nicely tailored suit

(1) Pair of newly shined dress shoes

(1) Shinigami brooch

(1) Black and red skateboard (referred to as 'Beelzebub')

Note: Your DEATH THE KID is capable of wearing other types of clothing, such as DEATH THE KID recreation set (not included), but will refuse to go anywhere/cause himself mental or physical pain if both Shinigami's head rings are not worn. If you find one is missing, it is in your best interest to buy him a new one, or such undesirable behaviors will not cease for quite a while unless there is a LIZ or PATTY unit to comfort him.

* * *

**Behaviors**

The behaviors for your DEATH THE KID are as follows, but are not restricted to:

**Casual (default)**

Your DEATH THE KID is more or less laid-back when all is well in his world. He is most content when both LIZ and PATTY units are in his company. To maintain the happiness of your DEATH THE KID, make your house more comfortable for the unit by creating a room that is completely symmetrical (if not, DEATH THE KID will automatically change it.)

A happy DEATH THE KID will ask if he can throw a party. If he does this, do not worry. Your DEATH THE KID is very considerate and his parties are more like friend get-togethers. He won't play loud music or make a mess, and if he or his guests do, he will clean it up.

**Angry**

Your DEATH THE KID is not easily provoked, unless symmetry is involved. If you want your DEATH THE KID to fight, then first you must purchase the LIZ and PATTY units, as those are his weapons of choice. For opponents, the safest option would be a BLACK STAR unit (the units will challenge each other for sport, but make sure that BLACK STAR does not enter DEMON mode [not to be confused with DEMON BLADE mode] or the fight will take a bad turn). DEATH THE KID will also fight the ARACHNE, ASURA, CHRONA (set at BLACK DRAGON mode), FREE, MEDUSA, and MOSQUITO (set at 100 YEARS mode) unit, not to mention any model of a KISHIN unit.

**Mesmerized**

DEATH THE KID is strongly attracted to things with symmetry. At times, he may get so caught up in it that he will abandon the task at hand, no matter what the importance. Sometimes even the LIZ and PATTY units cannot change his mind. There is no stopping him when he gets to this point, and it is best just to let him do as he pleases, unless of course your DEATH THE KID is in danger of attack.

Note: If your DEATH THE KID unit begins to hurt himself in the form of verbal abuse for lack of symmetry, now is the time to buy a LIZ unit, who will console him when set in STANDARD mode. Any PATTY unit is also in your best interest to buy, but she will not provide support as much as she will balance to your DEATH THE KID.

**Persnickety**

DEATH THE KID loves symmetry. He can only stand things being asymmetrical to a certain extent. You may find that he reorganizes desks, cabinets, drawers, etc., without asking you first. DEATH THE KID will keep your house very clean and neat, but it's important to keep track of what he cleans and how much because he often doesn't know when to cease. If your schedule does not allow you to do this, it is a good idea to purchase the LIZ and/or PATTY units to stop him.

**Skeptical**

After a few weeks of owning your DEATH THE KID, you may find that he is constantly plaguing you with questions about what you are doing and where you are going. This is _normal behavior_, and if you give him calm, truthful answers, it won't be long before he backs off, thus returning to normal. However, if you are lying or hiding something from him, he will continue to investigate until you come out with it. DEATH THE KID is quite perceptive.

If you also have the SHINIGAMI unit, most questions will be directed at them. When questioning arises, SHINIGAMI may or may not request that you purchase an EIBON unit. Still, buying an EIBON unit will reduce the questioning and depression in DEATH THE KID.

**Rebellious**

If skepticism persists, your DEATH THE KID will have trouble trusting you. He may not listen to you at times or doubt your opinions. If LIZ and PATTY units are available, they may convince him that you are not suspicious and suppress his anxieties. However, in a worst case scenario, they will side with your DEATH THE KID. Then it is best to reprogram each one or your DEATH THE KID, LIZ and PATTY units will no longer respect you.

* * *

**Modes**

The modes for your DEATH THE KID are as follows:

**STANDARD mode**

STANDARD mode is the setting your DEATH THE KID will remain in until LIZ and PATTY units are purchased. In STANDARD mode, DEATH THE KID will not be able to fight or interact as smoothly with other characters; at times, he may also seem at a loss of what to do or will overindulge himself in the arts of symmetry. For best results, it is in your favor to buy both LIZ and PATTY (sold separately).

Note: When in standard mode, if LIZ and PATTY have not yet entered your DEATH THE KID's life, an owned SHINIGAMI unit will try to coax your DEATH THE KID to partner up with another female weapon. Do not worry about this; your DEATH THE KID unit will not agree to any of them.

**TWIN DEMON PISTOLS mode (locked)**

**Trigger: LIZ and PATTY units, a challenger unit**

This is your DEATH THE KID's most efficient way to fight. It allows him the elasticity he needs to perform his rather extravagant (and wildly entertaining) poses when locked in combat. To unlock this mode, both LIZ and PATTY must be purchased; with one, your DEATH THE KID will refuse to battle, as the symmetry is not complete. LIZ and PATTY both must be set to WEAPON mode in order to be used by their meister. (See the section **Behaviors: Angry **for a list of challengers your DEATH THE KID will fight.)

WARNING: Always take precaution of your DEATH THE KID when he is fighting. While he is not shooting real bullets, the soul wavelength can still hurt, especially if it hits the eyes. Keep small children, pets and flammable objects out of range.

**DEATH CANON mode (locked)**

**Trigger: LIZ and PATTY units, a challenger unit**

DEATH THE KID can access this particular move activated during battle. This is more or less his finishing blow: LIZ and PATTY units will transform into large guns at the end of DEATH THE KID's arms and will shoot a huge blast that eliminates all in its path. (See the section **Behaviors: Angry **for a list of challengers your DEATH THE KID will fight.)

WARNING: Always take precaution of your DEATH THE KID when he is fighting. While he is not shooting real bullets, the soul wavelength can still hurt, especially if it hits the eyes. Keep small children, pets and flammable objects out of range.

Note: The DEATH CANON mode is rather destructive. Make sure your DEATH THE KID is outside when this particular mode is in use.

**FULL POWER mode (locked)**

**Trigger: LIZ and PATTY units, ASURA unit (set at KISHIN mode)**

DEATH THE KID can only unlock this mode when fighting an ASURA unit set at KISHIN mode. A SHINIGAMI unit is needed to unlock KISHIN mode in ASURA, so you will need to buy those in order to this. At FULL POWER, an even larger version of the death canons will become available to you. There power is immense but will not destroy your ASURA. (It may, however, damage it slightly.)

WARNING: Always take precaution of your DEATH THE KID when he is fighting. While he is not shooting real bullets, the soul wavelength can still hurt, especially if it hits the eyes. Keep small children, pets and flammable objects out of range.

WARNING: The use of FULL POWER mode is illicit in most public areas of any state. To legally access this mode, look on our online website to find a designated area near you!

Note: The FULL POWER mode is rather destructive. Make sure your DEATH THE KID is outside when this particular mode is in use.

Note: To power up any of DEATH THE KID's attacks, allow SOUL and MAKA units (set to WEAPON/MEISTER and BLACK BLOOD: PIANO mode, plus with SOUL RESONANCE activated) to fight with him.

* * *

**Unit Interactions**

The unit interactions for your DEATH THE KID are as follows, but are not restricted to:

**LIZ** - Your DEATH THE KID unit will look to the LIZ unit for support and of course to use as a weapon. LIZ, in return, will admire and respect DEATH THE KID. Their relationship is almost like a brother and sister. They may fight sometimes, but rest assured that their arguments will never end badly.

**PATTY** - PATTY units have a wilder, less focused nature. DEATH THE KID will also look to them for support, but usually not in the form of words. Whatever he sees in her always helps him move forward.

**BLACK STAR** - Their relationship is tense and competitive, but the two are still friends. BLACK STAR will be your DEATH THE KID's ideal opponent in battle. Their fights can occasionally get too rough, and neither a LIZ or PATTY unit, nor a TSUBAKI (BLACK STAR unit's weapon) can stop them. SHINIGAMI units are capable of doing such, but SHINIGAMI is almost always too busy with other things to keep tabs on his son.

**CHRONA** - [see MAKA] However, in BLACK DRAGON mode, DEATH THE KID will fight CHRONA.

**EXCALIBUR** - DEATH THE KID will respond in deep annoyance to this particular unit. He will stay away from him on his own, and it will not affect his relationship with you or the other units. However, you may want the LIZ and PATTY units to remind him that he has a better partner than EXCALIBUR. (An EXCALIBUR is a unit undesired in many purchasers' homes; however, if you do wish to own one, he will not complain if you find a nice cave with a waterfall to leave him in.)

**MAKA** - He will treat her cordially and politely, though her presence will not deeply affect your DEATH THE KID. He does, however, enjoy her company and will always invite her to his parties. He can perform SOUL RESONANCE with her.

**SHINIGAMI** - DEATH THE KID looks up to his father and considers him very honorable. There are times when he will lose trust in the SHINIGAMI unit and may even speak poorly of him, but fear not, their relationship will eventually patch itself up. (If you see this happening, your DEATH THE KID may have a Skeptical or Rebellious attitude for a while.) SHINIGAMI also cares for your DEATH THE KID, but is often busy and doesn't always time to be a fatherly figure. DEATH THE KID may get exasperated with his father's occasionally informal nature. Otherwise, they have a good relationship.

**SOUL** - [see MAKA]

**TSUBAKI** - [see MAKA]

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My DEATH THE KID always complains about his hair! He gets really upset with himself and says he's tried everything to fix it but can't! Is this an error?

A: No, it's perfectly natural. DEATH THE KID's hair is not manipulative and will not dye itself any other color. Tell your DEATH THE KID unit that by keeping other things symmetrical it balances out. If he still seems to have problems, consider buying a LIZ or PATTY unit.

* * *

Q: LIZ and PATTY won't interact with my DEATH THE KID! All they do is run around and steal. I thought they were supposed to be good?

A: Your LIZ and PATTY units must be set to THUG mode. Switch it to STANDARD, and they will work with your DEATH THE KID.

* * *

Q: DEATH THE KID won't eat because I serve him symmetrical food. He won't eat if it isn't symmetrical either. What gives?

A: If LIZ and PATTY units haven't been purchased, first bring them in. If they are unable to convince your DEATH THE KID to eat, you may need to force feed/restart him.

* * *

Q: DEATH THE KID won't go to school on time! He's too busy organizing!

A: Has he just started? It will take him a while to get used to it. Otherwise, wake him up an hour or two earlier so that he can 'symmetrize' and still get to his classes.

* * *

Q: I swear my DEATH THE KID has hydrophobia!

A: DEATH THE KID just does not want to get his suit wet. Leave him an umbrella and galoshes for a rainy day. If he is looking for the EXCALIBUR unit, send a BLACK STAR unit along with him to assist him in any damp areas.

* * *

Q: Are there any secret modes for my DEATH THE KID?

A: There are no secret modes.

* * *

Q: Where's his skateboard going? One minute I see it, and the next it's gone!

A: DEATH THE KID's skateboard, also known as Beelzebub, can come and go at your unit's will. He will not skateboard in the house.

* * *

Q: My DEATH THE KID is bleeding! A lot!

A: Oh dear! Your DEATH THE KID has probably done something against symmetry that he can't fix. When he wakes up, he will have forgotten about it. And the bleeding won't last long.

* * *

Q: Can my DEATH THE KID interact with units that are not from SOUL EATER?

A: No. There is no programmed reaction for him to them.

* * *

Q: Why doesn't my DEATH THE KID get a love life?

A: It is not in his programming to fall in love or have romance of any sort. There are ways to work at their inner circuitry to cause them to do so, but not in any way approved by Shinigami & Co.

* * *

**Troubleshooting**

Q: My DEATH THE KID is jittering and foaming at the mouth.

A: If a LIZ unit doesn't seem concerned, then it is a symmetrical problem and will clear itself up. If LIZ or PATTY do seem surprised by this, however, try resetting and/or reprogramming your DEATH THE KID. If he still does not work properly, send him in to Shinigami & Co., and we will try to repair him to the best of our ability.

* * *

Q: DEATH THE KID went into DEATH CANON mode, and now he is stuck that way.

A: This occasional malfunction is caused by a mistake in the power transfer between DEATH THE KID and LIZ or PATTY. In this case, it is best to reset him and start any fight over again. If things still don't run smoothly the second time you do it, then rest your DEATH THE KID for the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

Q: My unit isn't talking. They open their mouth but nothing comes out. What's the deal?

A: On rare occasions, a unit will come without a voice box. Send it back (the return address is on the box), and we will give you a new one, free of charge.

* * *

Q: I think my unit is dead.

A: That is a shame. Did you remember to supply it with the essentials? Did it work too hard? Were you not paying attention to anything that seemed damaged or in poor condition? If you said 'yes' to any of those questions, the problem is not our fault, and we cannot take the blame and/or give you a new one for free. (If you keep the receipt in the box, you may however get a 15% discount on your next purchase.)

You can order a new DEATH THE KID unit, along with many other units, by subscribing to our catalogue!

* * *

Thank you for reading your owner's manual! Now you can efficiently take care of and enjoy your DEATH THE KID. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to dial this number:

(1)800-SHINIGAMI (1800-744-64424)


End file.
